


lovesick.

by 1roomdisco



Series: BABY EODI. [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hyung Kink, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Tapes, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: sungjin goes to the jungle.





	lovesick.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EniciaPop (Enicia24)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enicia24/gifts).



> * FinALLy aFTer BrAGging BouT JJP + wonpil threesome here i am fuck ~~you can expect more~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * [’lovesick’ by BANKS is basically my kind of wonpil in ‘baby eodi’ series, alright? fits so well it's scary](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/banks/lovesick.html)
> 
> * KL you know how i roll /praying for you to type #LetWonpilGetAllTheDsFic like the flash/
> 
> * everyone, please enjoy. i’m a fool tho, sungpil is dating in this series LMAO click the pics they’re worth it fuck
> 
> * comments, kudos, pr0n prompts are always encouraged and welcomed  
>   
>   
>   
> 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

back then, jinyoung took the lead.

they started with a close-mouthed kiss, a mere peck that didn’t leave any impact for their hormonal teen selves, quickly progressing into a lot of hurried jacking off sessions when they took shower together to save time after practicing for ten hours; wonpil pressed against the tiled wall while jinyoung angling his head just right so the both of them didn’t have to inhale water as they kissed sloppily, trying their best to muffle their whiny moans, their hips rutting together with the slippery aid of wonpil’s favorite milk and honey body wash.

mostly, it was wonpil who made all kind of desperate sounds. cute, but back then they could only entertain the thought of sucking either jaebum or sungjin’s cock in the privacy anyone could have had while living together with four other boys—which was practically none, because yoo youngjae and lee hwitaek clearly never shared the sentiment.

so.

jinyoung _always_ took the lead. he knew what he wanted. he told wonpil to flick his wrist at the right time just before his completion, he knew wonpil gags for it when he breathes heavily while biting on his tender earlobe, he _understood_ with just _one_ desperate look from wonpil after a particularly handsy episode that didn’t involve them; it was jaebum draping himself over sungjin’s skinnier but still broad back in the practice room as they monitored their dance practice, sweat still drenching both of their handsome faces and the tips of their awfully cut hair—and jinyoung lied right there and then, excusing himself to take a breather, taking wonpil with him, no questions asked, because back then, it was always jinyoung and wonpil, wonpil and jinyoung, and everyone thought their friendship was precious during a hard time like this.

and this, which results to what they’re doing right now, measures to a hard time for wonpil because sungjin is in the jungle for a week and no amount of chocopie or slaying those monsters online could ease the crawling and very visible worry that’s plaguing wonpil’s whole being, as reported by brian and dowoon.

what they’re doing right now has jaebum involved this time.

this time, as always, jinyoung also takes the lead.

he says, kneeling by the plush loveseat and stroking the back of wonpil’s head gently, “wonpillie, will you be a good boy for jaebum-hyung and get on your knees?”

wonpil lifts his head from where it’s resting on the crook of jaebum’s neck, jostling jaebum’s left arm that is wrapped around his bony shoulders. his swollen lips are half-opened, and the dimmed light of this specially rented hotel room is painting a pretty picture; [wonpil in his milk chocolate colored sweater](http://fuckyeahkimwonpil.tumblr.com/post/169849342566/doublesunsetwp-do-not-edit-or-remove-logo) and black, skintight jeans, sitting sideways in jaebum’s spread lap looking like a human doll, his pretty toes are curling on themselves because the room’s temperature is set cold.

despite being obviously upset, wonpil didn’t cry. _but_ he was close to tears when jaebum first brought their lips together after listening and trying his best to comfort wonpil who was half-shouting and gesturing a lot with his hands thanks to a glass of red wine. jinyoung ordered a bottle so the three of them could relax, and then wonpil had whined into the kiss, his long-time fantasy is finally fulfilled only because jinyoung is allowing it, and when jaebum put his thumb on the pulse of wonpil’s neck, wonpil had his eyes fluttered closed, had easily relaxed into the kiss, sighing loudly.

jinyoung smiles, showing what everyone called, back then, as their twin whiskers, encouraging wonpil to do as he’s told.

“come on, wonpillie, sungjin-hyung told me you’re a good boy.”

jaebum quirks one eyebrow at jinyoung.

“i am.” wonpil frowns as if he doesn’t get why he’s being questioned of his status. he gives jaebum’s cheek a quick kiss before slithering down to his knees right in front of jaebum’s spread legs, next to jinyoung.

jaebum ruffles wonpil’s hair in approval, pleasantly surprised by the quick kiss.

“good boy.” jinyoung praises wonpil with a softer tone, scooting closer to settle behind wonpil’s body, palming wonpil’s thighs and squeezing wonpil’s knees. “do you know what else sungjin-hyung said to me?” he whispers to the back of wonpil’s neck, mouthing at the first bump of his vertebral column.

wonpil moans, low and questioning.

“he said jaebum-hyung and i have to help you to be a good boy while he’s away,” jinyoung says, slipping his hands inside of wonpil’s sweater, feeling his warm, bare skin, liking the way wonpil’s body is responding to him. it’s been a long time.

“he said he’ll know if you’re being a good boy or not because i’m going to film everything.”

wonpil’s answer comes in a form of rocking his ass against jinyoung’s crotch, and so it begins.

jinyoung pulls wonpil until the smaller man is sitting on the carpeted floor, pulls at his sweater and his skintight jeans until wonpil gets the memo. while wonpil is undressing himself, he goes to his duffle bag, retrieving the camcorder that sungjin gave to him. he presses the power button, the lens focusing on the content of his duffle bag, and retreats back to where wonpil is kneeling, beautifully naked with his hands covering his cock, by jaebum’s legs.

“hi.” jinyoung is not even being ironic when he greets them. wonpil and jaebum look _so good_ recorded in a 4K HD camcorder underneath the dimmed light of their hotel room.

“hey, sungjin-hyung.” jaebum smirks lazily to the camera, spreading his arms to the back of the loveseat, his black hair is free from any chemical product, looking soft and shiny. “i’ll take care of your good boy, don’t worry.”

“say something, wonpillie.” jinyoung moves the camera to wonpil’s pouting face.

“hyung, i miss you,” wonpil mumbles cutely, “please stay safe. i promise i’m a good boy.”

“you are, aren’t you?” jinyoung uses his left hand to cup wonpil’s face. “will you undress jaebum-hyung so you can suck his cock?”

wonpil is eager. back then, while jinyoung was less vocal about him wanting a taste of sungjin’s cock, wonpil had always admitted that jaebum is hot and that he might have had a crush on jaebum but never actually did anything. as he and jinyoung keep exchanging lewd photos over the years, the remaining of wonpil’s teenage curiosity still lingers even now that he himself is going steady with sungjin.

jinyoung lets out a long sigh watching wonpil’s bony fingers doing the work on jaebum’s equally tight washed denim. jaebum is wearing the boxer brief jinyoung bought for him. his cock is already half-hard by the time wonpil manages to fling the black material somewhere.

jinyoung is sitting back on the floor, choosing a good distance to film the best angle.

“may i?” wonpil is asking jinyoung, eyes wide and soft, poised beautifully on his knees, not touching jaebum yet.

“start slow,” jinyoung gives his permission, and watches.

wonpil turns his attention back to jaebum. his lips are opened wide with a loud salivating sound, a tiny detail that makes jaebum smirk again. wonpil blushes but he keeps their eye contact as he holds the base of jaebum’s still half-hard cock, licks his way down from the top, and vice versa. he presses a chaste kiss to jaebum’s cockhead before engulfing it, sucking it, his cheekbones more pronounced as he’s hollowing his cheeks, and it’s all on camera.

jaebum is humming, throwing his head back when wonpil picks up a pace. the slurping sound is increasing as wonpil takes jaebum’s cock deeper in his throat; he sounds like he’s chugging, and it’s so wet with his saliva and jaebum’s precome when he’s pulling back to breathe with a loud and cute _aahhh!_

“fuck,” jaebum has one arm thrown across his face, but the satisfied grin is still shown, “who taught you _that?_ ”

wonpil is frowning again, pouting at jinyoung because he doesn’t understand, his hands are busy stroking jaebum’s rock hard cock for more. jinyoung chuckles, liking the beginning of red trails on wonpil’s cheeks and neck. he leans forward to kiss wonpil, tonguing jaebum’s taste, the camcorder is shaky on his hand.

“let me.” jaebum takes over the camcorder, soon filming the two best friends making out like they were teenagers again from the perfect angle, not even complaining that wonpil is abandoning his cock.

jinyoung is kneading wonpil’s pert, naked ass, and wonpil is rutting his own hard cock against jinyoung’s clothed front, giving jinyoung’s chest a massage, clearly familiar with the fact that jinyoung’s nipples are sensitive. when wonpil is unbuttoning jinyoung’s jeans, jaebum senses that they’re in need of lube and condoms. he gets up to get the supplies in jinyoung’s duffle bag, and he hears a muffled growling coming from wonpil when the younger man pushes jinyoung to his back, struggling to take off the jeans.

thankfully, it’s all on camera.

jaebum is enjoying the sight. jinyoung keeps his workout routine light since he got buff last year, everything about him is developed so well. he remembers jinyoung used to be as small as wonpil, all gangly bones and sharp elbows, but look at him now flexing the beautiful muscles of his thighs and calves and stomach as he kicks off his jeans and pulling wonpil down for a bruising kiss.

wonpil is humping jinyoung like he’s in heat, moaning and biting and thumbing at jinyoung’s nipples. they’ve done this before, a lot, but back then, they never actually slept together. they touched and sucked each other’s cocks, purchased their first dildos through anonymous personal shopper that they met at the most nondescript alley in namdaemun, but they never fucked. jinyoung’s first time was with an older businessman he met at the club during GOT7’s second year in the industry, and wonpil’s was with a music show’s cameraman. this is nostalgic, but they’re more experienced and patience has never been in their agenda.

as much as jaebum is keen on letting them have their fun, their position doesn’t look comfortable.

“should we get on the bed, boys?” he asks softly, and the addressed good boys are stopping simultaneously, their eyes have the faraway, glassy look, and their breathing is loud in the otherwise quiet room.

jaebum smiles, nodding to let them know that they can move to the bed now, and soon enough jinyoung is pawing at his own jumper and jaebum is following suit. he settles on the king-sized bed’s headboard, lying down with a stack of pillows supporting his neck and back.

“wonpillie, why don’t you suck my cock again?” jaebum asks, zooming in on wonpil’s disheveled state. “jinyoungie will finger you open for me later. what do you think?”

wonpil blushes, but obeys quickly.

he’s introducing his teeth this time, grazing the veiny underside with them. jaebum likes a bit of teeth alright, so he bucks up into wonpil’s mouth, whispering that he’s being a good boy, a _very, very_ good boy. from this angle, the camera captures the pretty slope of his spine, the top curve of his ass, and the way jinyoung looks determined to make his best friend feel good.

jinyoung, of course, knows what wonpil likes.

wonpil likes it when you drag your finger up from his balls up to the rim of his ass, wet with lube, teasing the tip just right. he’s doing it right now, reveling in the way wonpil’s whole body jerks because of the ticklish sensation, and the loud whining that follows when jinyoung repeats the motion. wonpil is tight, always has, and it takes a lot of push and pull to even get one knuckle into him. but wonpil loves it when you’re thrusting in slowly, just like jinyoung is doing right now using his middle finger. he’s fondling wonpil’s balls with his free hand, sucking the skin of wonpil’s spine, and wonpil is tightening his throat around jaebum’s cock, slobbering, swallowing, pulling out quietly with his eyes closed in bliss.

jinyoung is two fingers in, and it’s so wet inside, squelching with wonpil’s favorite water-based lube. wonpil likes it, took him sleeping with a very wet girl once to realize that he likes being wet just like her down there. jinyoung rotates his wrist, tapping the bundle of nerve, and wonpil whines, grasping the white sheet.

“there?” jinyoung asks, crowding wonpil’s body, holding his cock so it’s rubbing up against wonpil’s balls. wonpil nods, moaning and clenching around jinyoung’s fingers, and jaebum gets it all on camera.

“jinyoung-ah.”

there’s fire when jinyoung looks up, his eyes are burning even through the tiny LCD screen. wonpil is whining again, pushing back to jinyoung’s fingers.

jaebum chuckles, low, and wonders how they both would look like if sungjin was there right behind jinyoung, probably smirking back at jaebum because they’ve talked about it once, a long, long time ago, when they shared a bottle of soju together, long before any of them debuted— _must be nice, to have a taste._

“do you use protection with sungjin-hyung, wonpillie?” jaebum asks, focusing the camera to the top of wonpil’s head. wonpil blinks at him from behind his eyelashes, his swollen lips are gasping breathily as jinyoung seems to add another finger inside him. it takes him a while to answer, and jaebum gets a very, very nice footage of wonpil closing his eyes while biting his bottom lip.

“r-recently we forego condoms,” wonpil’s voice is hoarse, almost inaudible.

“do you like the feeling?”

“i love it.”

“hyung,” jinyoung inhales, his handsome face has a touch of pink all around from arousal, “wonpil is ready.”

the camcorder is in jinyoung’s hands again. wonpil is straddling jaebum’s lap in a reverse cowgirl position, his bony thighs trembling as jinyoung zooming in on jaebum’s careful hands guiding his condom covered cockhead into wonpil’s loosened hole. wonpil lets out a shaky breath, his neck straining as he grits his teeth. his cock is jutting upward, hard, purpling.

his stomach is contracting when jaebum pushes him down by the juts of his hipbones, his ass flushed to jaebum’s abs, and jinyoung swallows down noisily when wonpil sits down fully on jaebum’s cock.

wonpil rolls his hips to test the angle. jaebum grunts, moving along with him, feeling the tightness that is different than jinyoung’s; [wonpil is _tiny_](https://day6pilielove.tumblr.com/post/169795638693/my-kyute-kyute-babies-321pil-on-twitter), he looks like he might break and jaebum is too used to jinyoung’s demanding command to fuck harder and deeper and faster.

“alright?” he croaks out, and wonpil whines, nodding, leaning his upper body back to grab the sheet as his leverage to move. he’s so, so, _so wet_ with lube it’s kind of slippery, but jaebum is not complaining because wonpil rides him _well_.

jinyoung is… mesmerized. he’s never seen his best friend turned this wanton before. wonpil has his head angled to one side, the frail column of his throat is bared for sungjin to see in the future. he bounces on jaebum’s cock; hips getting fluid with each confident thrusts, and jaebum’s pale fingers are a nice addition on his own flawless skin. his straightened hair is falling to his closed eyes. his bony shoulders are relaxed and his nipples are erect. he looks like he knows he’s putting the best show for his boyfriend, like he deserves to be there fucking himself on jaebum’s cock.

“ _hngh!_ ” wonpil yelps when jaebum hits his prostrate, causing him to pause for a millisecond before changing his position altogether. he leans forward to grasp jaebum’s thighs, folds his skinny legs, and rolls his hips in a hurried pace. his shoulder blades are so prominent like this, the bones are sticking out, and jaebum knows that he wants to make wonpil feel good.

jaebum pushes. he manhandles wonpil until they’re both on all fours. he asks if wonpil is alright and when wonpil whines _pleasepleaseplease_ he starts to fuck the younger man with a renewed vigor.

wonpil’s inner muscles are sucking in jaebum’s cock and it sounds wetter than whenever he fucks jinyoung bareback. it’s velvety hot inside. jaebum finds wonpil’s prostrate again, and again, and wonpil, if possible, is getting tighter every time.

“please, jaebum-hyung—“ wonpil gasps, pushing back to meet with jaebum’s thrusts halfway, and then he’s just steadily moaning in this high pitched tone, falling to his elbows with jaebum’s force. jinyoung is filming jaebum’s face, the tell-tale of his orgasm is near as seen from the flaring of his nostrils, the slight snarl from the curl of his lips, and the stuttering of his hips. jinyoung has to repeatedly call jaebum’s name before the older man even realizes it, and when he does, jaebum is easily eyefucking the camcorder, licking his lips when he finally releases with a deep, deep groan, followed by another of wonpil’s high pitched moaning, and jaebum doesn’t even tear his eyes off the camcorder as he pulls out carefully.

jinyoung swallows back a loud moan.

“i’ll bring towel.” jaebum says nonchalantly as he ties the condom, and he kisses jinyoung’s shoulder before wobbling to the huge en suite.

jinyoung brings his attention back to his best friend. wonpil is lying on his side; his cock is spent and twitching and his arms are rendered useless. his inner thighs are glistening with the water-based lube and sweat and there’s a huge wet spot forming on the white sheet where he shot his come.

jinyoung films wonpil’s body and smiles, feeling fond, when wonpil opens his eyes.

wonpil clears his throat.

“hi yourself,” jinyoung moves to straddle wonpil’s torso, “good?” he asks from behind the camcorder, and wonpil huffs, blushing.

“you’re still hard.” wonpil notices instead, his hoarse voice is a successful sign of giving a good head. he should be proud.

“can i come on your face?” jinyoung proposes, just because. “for old time’s sake?”

wonpil blinks. he’s about to say something but jaebum, who reemerges wearing a robe, beats him to it.

“jesus christ, jinyoung-ah,” he’s grinning like a wolf, “really?”

jinyoung makes a face. wonpil waves a dismissive hand and draws big circles on jinyoung’s thighs to reassure everyone in the room that he’s up for it because he’s a good boy, remember?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
